I am a robot?
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Saat terbangun dan kehilangan ingatannya, Hinata dibilang adalah sebuah robot oleh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tidak merasakan bahwa dirinya itu robot! for 100 love story SasuHina (100LSFSH) events.


**I am a robot?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirasi:**

**Sebuah shojo manga yang saya lupa lagi judul dan authornya siapa... (_ _)"**

**.**

**Standar Warning ada semua di sini... **

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan... **

**.**

**.**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku berada di dalam kegelapan. Rasanya aku sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuka mata.

"Hinata!"

Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

"Hinata! Bangunlah! Hinata!"

Siapa? Itu… suara siapa?

Suara itu terasa hangat, suara itu membuat perasaanku rindu. Membuatku mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk membuka mata, untuk melihat pemilik dari suara itu…

Dan ketika mataku terbuka…

Aku dapat melihatnya.

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluhan memandangku dengan khawatir, tapi ketika melihatku membuka mata, aku melihat kelegaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya orang itu kepada…ku?

Entahlah… aku tak yakin bahwa Hinata adalah namaku.

"Hinata?" tanyaku membeo ucapannya. Mendengar satu kata itu membuat senyum penuh kelegaannya menghilang. Mata onyx hitam itu menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau tak ingat siapa namamu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku segera mengangguk, aku memang tak mengingat namaku, bahkan dirinya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tak ingat kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas dan was-was, sedikit membuatku terenyuh. Aku menatapnya dengan intens, kemudian dengan takut-takut menggeleng.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya langsung berubah dingin dan entah kenapa aku tak suka dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Ma-maaf, na-nama anda si-siapa?" tanyaku gagap, sembari berusaha bangun dari tempatku berbaring, namun dia bergeming.

Dia tak menatapku dengan hangat seperti tadi lagi. aku bersusah payah menelan sesuatu yang tertahan di kerongkonganku. Kenapa sih dia menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan itu.

"A-ano…"

Dan… CTAK!

"Aduh!"

Aku mengaduh saat sebuah sentilan mendarat di jidatku. Aku mengusap jidatku sambil mengaduh, aku hendak protes kepadanya namun protesanku terhenti saat melihat kepalanya tertunduk, lantas secara perlahan namun pasti, aura-aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, membentuk background hitam pekat yang... mengerikan.

Aku meneguk ludah ketakutan.

Lebih ketakutan lagi saat pemuda di hadapanku ini mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan kini bertransformasi menjadi seraut wajah mengerikan dengan tambahan sebuah seringai membantu aura gelap di sekelilingnya semakin kuat terasa.

Demi pertahanan diri, aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku ke depan.

"Namaku Sasuke, aku seorang ilmuwan," ucapnya kepadaku. "Dan Kau adalah Hinata, kau adalah…" aku terdiam, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya yang akan menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya – selain namaku tentu saja – dan apa hubunganku dengannya.

"Robot terbaru yang kuciptakan!" ucapnya tegas.

Hening

….

….

….

…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH?

"Ro-robot?" tanyaku sambil mencoba tertawa garing. Mungkinkah dia bercanda? Ta-tapi… mungkinkah pria dihadapanku ini bercanda? Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa Sasuke-san bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

"Kau pikir kalau aku bercanda?" tanya Sasuke-san dengan nada monoton sambil bersedekap dan memandangku dengan tajam. Takut-takut aku mengangguk, aku bahkan tak sadar, saking takutnya aku kepada Sasuke-san, tubuhku sudah semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding.

"Naruto!" panggilnya sembari menoleh ke belakang. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke belakang dan sedikit terpesona ketika dari balik dinding munculah sesosok pemuda dengan image matahari.

Rambut pirang, bola mata safir yang seolah merefleksikan warna langit, kulit tan yang seolah terbakar matahari, dan senyum ceria yang membuat semua orang mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karena senyumnya.

_My ideal Boyfriend!_ Aku berteriak dalam hati dengan girang selama beberapa detik, dan beberapa detik berikutnya aku harus terdiam karena bingung.

Kalau aku robot, aku seharusnya tidak tahu yang namanya hati kan...?

Berarti besar kemungkinan Sasuke-san sedang membodohiku. Ya, benar!

"Ada apa teme? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja!" oceh si pemuda berambut pirang yang berhasil membuat pipiku merona, sungguh, aku benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke-san tengah memandangku dengan tatapan nyaris seperti ingin melenyapkanku dari dunia.

"Uhuk," Sasuke-san sengaja berdehem untuk menarik perhatianku kepada wajah datarnya sebelum telapak tangannya terangkat ke atas, seolah menunjuk si pemuda idealku. "Namanya Naruto, dia adalah robot pertama yang kuciptakan sebelum kau," ucap Sasuke-san memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingnya.

Satu kedip, dua kedip.

Nuraniku langsung mengingkari pernyataan Sasuke-san. Itu pasti sebuah pernyataan yang invalid! Ketimbang pemuda yang katanya sebuah robot bernama Naruto, Sasuke-san lah yang lebih cocok di panggil robot.

"Tidak percaya, heh?"

Glek!

Aura hitamnya terasa lagi.

"Naruto, tunjukkan kalau kau adalah robot!" kata Sasuke memerintah. Naruto-san terdiam, memandang bingung Sasuke-san.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya membuat sepertinya empat siku bermunculan di dahi Sasuke-san.

"Lakukan yang tidak bisa dilakukan Manusia biasa, dobe!" perintah Sasuke-san membuat Naruto_-kun_ garuk-garuk kepala kemudian tersentak dengan senyum cerah.

"Aha!"

Dan aku langsung mendapat firasat tidak enak ketika wajah berlapis kulit tan-nya memandang ke arahku dengan binar-binar penuh kejahilan.

"Nah, Hinata_-chan_," kata Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menatap tangannya yang terulur,seolah mengajak salaman. "Selamat,akhirnya kau dapat 'aktif' kembali setelah dua minggu kau di non-aktif-kan. Mulai sekarang, bantu aku seperti biasanya ya."

Rasanya firasatku semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar kata 'aktif' dan non-aktif.

Tapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku tidak membalas jabat tangan Naruto-san. Maka aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyambut uluran tangan Naruto-san. Eh? Aku dapat merasakan tangan Naruto dingin, memangnya Naruto-san sudah melakukan apa?

"Naruto-san, kenapa tanganmu -!"

Aku membolakan mata ketika yang kupegang hanya tangan Naruto bagian jari sampai pergelangan tangan saja, dan ketika aku mendongak ke depan, aku melihat cengiran lebar Naruto beserta sisa tangan tanpa pergelangan tangan yang diperlihatkan kepadaku.

Tak ada darah yang mengalir dari tangan Naruto-san yang tidak lengkap tersebut, ditambah Naruto-san tidak terlihat kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya putus, kemudian tangan yang aku genggam terasa dingin.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan dari fakta yang kudapat.

Naruto-san benar-benar seorang robot. Ta-tapi.. cara membuktikan Naruto-san bahwa dirinya itu robot sangat... sangat...

Bruk!

... mengerikan.

Sampai-sampai aku merasa pemandangan buram yang langsung menggelap.

"Oi! Hinata_-chan_!"

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke-san kepadaku. "Kau percaya?"

Takut-takut aku mengangguk. Wajahku pasti sudah pucat sekarang. Melihatku mengangguk Sasuke-san menyeringai.

"Nah… satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau berbeda dengan Naruto, meski kalian sama-sama robot. Kau adalah robot yang kubuat semirip mungkin dengan manusia, sehingga kau punya program bernama 'kokoro' dan kemampuan belajar yang hebat. Kau mengerti?"

Meski tidak mengerti aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu sebelum kau melakukan pekerjaan rumahmu seperti biasa," ucap Sasuke-san kepadaku sembari berbalik pergi. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan yang sulit kudefinisi.

Benarkah aku ini robot? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau aku ini manusia ya? Aneh...

Tanpa aku sadari bahwa ketika Sasuke-san berbalik membelakangiku, pemuda itu bergumam kata "bodoh" dengan pelan.

OOOoooOOO

Saat aku terbangun, aku mendapati wajah Naruto tepat di atasku.

"Hyaa~" aku berteriak tertahan dengan posisi masih terbaring, kedua tangan lagi-lagi kusilangkan di depan dada. Naruto menatapku sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Hinata_-chan_. Ohayou~" sapa Naruto-san riang sembari menjauh dari atas tubuhku. Aku bergerak untuk duduk, kutatap Naruto-san yang masih memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. "Nah, segera cuci muka dan siapkan sarapan untukmu dan si teme. Kalau bukan kau yang membuatnya, Sasuke tidak akan mau makan."

Aku mengedip bingung.

"Apakah..." Jeda sejenak. "Aku diciptakan untuk melayani Sasuke-san?" tanyaku. Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kau biasanya memanggilnya dengan Sasuke_-kun_ atau Sasuke saja," ucap Naruto-san mengeluarkan kebingungannya. Aku gelagapan.

"Begitukah?"

Naruto-san mengangguk yakin. "Dan kau memanggilku Naruto_-kun_, ttebayo!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar logat anehnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto_-kun_," Aku memanggilnya, membuat senyum Naruto_-kun_ semakin lebar.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pemuda dihadapanku ini adalah seorang robot. Aku beranjak turun dari ranjang, hendak beranjak ke dapur sebelum otakku menyadari satu hal.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Ano… Kau bilang aku selalu memasak sarapan untukku dan untuk Sasuke-sa – maksudku, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Yups."

"Kenapa aku tidak membuatkanmu sarapan?"

Mata Naruto_-kun_ mengerjap dua kali, lantas tertawa.

"Karena aku robot, Hinata_-chan_! robot tidak di program untuk memakan makanan manusia." Jelasnya ringan membuatku semakin bingung.

"Bukannya aku ini juga robot? Seharusnya kan aku tidak memakan makanan manusia?" tanyaku padanya. Naruto diam sejenak.

"Karena kau di program untuk persis seperti manusia, Hinata_-chan_. Lagipula, kau spesial baginya."

Aku diam tak mengerti.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanyaku ketika Sasuke-san memakan masakanku. Sasuke menatapku sekilas kemudian melanjutkan sarapan yang kubuat.

"Seperti biasanya," ucapnya. "Kau terlalu banyak memasukkan garam!" ucapnya. "Yang ini kau malah memasukan gula, kalau yang ini kau campurkan apa? Rasanya aneh!"

"E-eh?" aku gelagapan ketika mendengar semua protesannya. Cepat-cepat aku mencicipi masakanku pagi ini. Uhm… tidak keasinan kok, yang ini juga tidak manis dan telur dadar yang dibilangnya aneh juga ternyata enak kok. Ini indra pengecapku yang aneh apa indera pengecapnya yang buruk sekali?

"Ta-tapi…."

DEG!

Kenapa ini? ketika melihatnya tengah menatapku dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya, jantungku berdegup kencang, membuat seluruh tubuhku panas terutama daerah pipiku, panas sekali. Pandanganku mengabur. Rasanya aneh sekali, aku merasa senang sekaligus gugup ketika melihatnya yang tersenyum seperti itu, terkesan tampan.

"Aku hanya bercanda bodoh," ucapnya kepadaku sembari melanjutkan sarapannya. Aku masih terlalu terpana pada senyumnya yang tadi sehingga tidak merespon ucapannya tadi. Aku terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan menatapnya yang menikmati sekali makanan yang kubuat. Diam-diam aku tersenyum senang.

.

.

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke-san langsung mengurung diri di ruang sempit yang dikatakannya sebagai lab mininya. Sedikit aku tahu isinya. Pasti penuh dengan kabel-kabel berwarna-warni dengan banyak layar computer. Hei, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku melihat labnya, tapi bukankah kita akan mendapatkan gambaran seperti itu kalau melihat hasil 'karya'nya dari dalam laboratorium itu?

"Naruto_-kun_," panggilku ketika kulihat Naruto_-kun_ sedang berjalan memunggungiku. Robot yang mirip manusia itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum riang. Tangannya yang sedang membawa beberapa buku tebal menarik perhatianku.

"Apa itu?"tanyaku dan Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Semuanya adalah album foto yang aku ambil dari gudang," kata Naruto kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan kewalahan dan Naruto tertawa. Pemuda robot itu kemudian mengajakku untuk duduk di lantai dan membuka sebuah album.

"Kau pernah bilang ingin tahu tentang teme, makanya aku membawakan album fotonya saja."

Aku mengangguk saja meski aku tidak ingat kapan aku pernah memintanya. Aku memperhatikan halaman pertama dari album foto yang diperlihatkan Naruto kepadaku dan terkikik sendiri ketika melihat wajah Sasuke sewaktu kecil.

"Dari kecil, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak punya ekspresi!" sahutku dan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Aku kemudian membuka-buka album kenangan Sasuke dan tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih berusia empat belas tahun bersama seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya tengah tertawa lebar sembari merangkul Sasuke.

Wajah bocah dalam foto itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto_-kun_. Mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Naruto tertawa.

"Aku diciptakan dengan dia sebagai modelnya," kata Naruto. "Namanya Namikaze Naruto," Aku yakin Naruto_-kun_ sedang menceritakan Naruto yang ada di foto. "Sahabat dan rival Sasuke dari kecil. Sehari setelah foto ini diambil, Naruto meninggal."

Aku tertegun. Naruto tertawa.

"Mungkin definisi mati bagi manusia sama dengan rusak untuk kita."

Aku menunduk. Dan tangan dingin Naruto menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Saat itu, usia Sasuke masih empat belas tahun. Foto ini diambilnya karena meski masih usia empat belas, dia sudah diterima di universitas dan terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto. Saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat satu-satunya mati, dia frustasi. Lalu Sasuke mulai menciptakanku."

"Butuh waktu sebelas tahun untuk Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia sukses menciptakanku. Dan beginilah wujudku. Sungguh, kejeniusannya itu mengerikan."

"Lalu... kapan aku diciptakan olehnya? Oleh Sasuke-san?"

Naruto membuka album yang lain kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto di mana aku terbaring dengan berbagai selang yang ada menusuk tubuhku. Aku menatap tak percaya tubuh itu.

"Tiga tahun setelah aku di aktifkan, akhirnya kau pun diaktifkan olehnya. Sasuke bilang kau special. Kau mempunyai program yang diberi namanya 'kokoro', yang memungkinkanmu bertingkah laku seperti manusia dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia."

"Tapi aku tak merasa bahwa diriku ini robot." Kataku. Lagipula aneh jika memang aku adalah robot, harusnya aku tidak merasakan lapar. Lagipula mana ada robot yang kena amnesia?

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Aku mengantarkan teh dan makan siang ke laboratorium Sasuke. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, laboratorium Sasuke penuh dengan kabel di sana-sini, dan Sasuke sedang fokus mengerjakan entah apa.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan raut kaget ketika aku hanya memanggilnya tanpa embel apa-apa. Bibirnya hendak menanyakan sesuatu namun tak jadi. Menghela napas, Sasuke melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Aku memasuki lab-nya dan menyorokan makan siang.

"Kau harus makan."

"Meski amnesia, tapi kau masih secerewet biasa."

Aku tak berkomentar dan memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke melahap makan siang yang kubuat dengan pelan, aku memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan melihat-lihat lab-nya.

"Di sini, aku merasakan deja vu," kataku dan Sasuke tak menanggapi. Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya yang masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa hilang ingatan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tak langsung mengatakan bahwa akulah yang harus mengingatnya. Aku mendengus dan berdiri sebelum sebuah lengan menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

Aku merasakan dadaku hangat.

"Kau biasa menemaniku hingga aku menghabiskan makan siangku."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menatap langit-langit. Dadaku berdebar-debar.

Aku pasti bukan robot. Kalau iya, aku tak mungkin merasakan rasa berdebar-debar. Kalau aku memang robot tak seharunya aku...

Jatuh cinta pada pria di sampingku ini segampang ini.

Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak apa menganggap diriku sendiriku seorang robot. Untuk saat ini, aku akan menerima apapun penjelasannya. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa aku adalah robot.

Tapi untuk sekarang, jika dengan menjadi robotnya, aku dapat bersama dengannya, aku tak peduli.

"Sasuke?" aku memanggilnya. Dia menyahut dengan 'hn' andalannya. Aku tersenyum lalu meletakan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Kenapa kau menciptakanku? Apa aku sama seperti Naruto_-kun_? Apakah aku diciptakan karena wanita masa lalumu meninggal?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi tangannya yang berhenti menyuap dan meletakan piring ke nampan kemudian memelukku yang membuat posisiku nyaman.

"Kenapa?" dia mengulangi jawabanku. "Tak ada jawaban khusus," katanya. "Aku hanya tak ingin sendirian, makanya aku menciptakanmu. Aku ingin ada sosok sepertimu yang ada di sampingku, menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku."

Aku tertawa. Aku tahu pasti Sasuke terlalu banyak mengalami kehilangan. Aku menarik napas dan membalas pelukannya.

Meski memang aku bukan robot ciptaannya, tapi kurasa, aku memang seseorang yang diciptakan untuknya.

.

.

Owari

Note:

Another Fict GJ... awalnya seru tapi endingnya mengecewakan. Benar kan? Hehehe

Anw, ini ide udah lama dan gak lanjut-lanjut. Baru lanjut kemarin, dan kehabisan ide. Ya udah deh, segini aja yang saya publish.

Beribu hatur nuhun terucap untuk orang-orang yang udah reviuw Fict saya yang 'Waiting for You' Makasih ternyata cerita itu gak se-Failed bayangan saya.

Gak berharap banyak dari fanfict ini, tapi bolehkah saya meminta Repiuw?

Happy 100LSFSH... \(n.n)/

.

.


End file.
